Reflection
by AnimeRulez08
Summary: Konoha is on an official war against Oto. All Shinobi families are required to send a male representative for their clan. But Yamanaka Inoichi was sick because of Ino. Taking the responsibility, Ino found Uzumaki Naruto taking some load himself. NaruIno.


_**Author: **__**AnimeRulez08**_

_**Note: **_I made this out of boredom while I was on my vacation. It all happened while I was staring into nothingness and I heard the song reflection. So it just popped out of my mind.

Gomenasai senpais I can't update my other fics for the reason that my data are all in my computer in the Philippines. And since my mom has her computer in the Hong Kong I used it to make this fic. Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to hold the other stories. But I promise to update on June.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the song reflection neither it's Christine Aguillerra's or Lea Salonga's version. I also do not own Naruto. But if I do I will let you all get informed (wink). XD

_**Title: **_**Reflection**

_**Chapter: **_**Prologue**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_**(Animerulez08)- **_change of scene

_**(AnimeRule08)**_

Look at me,  
You may think you see  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me.

Everyday,  
it's as if I play  
A part.

Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
but I cannot fool my heart.

Chorus:

Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
Back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now,  
In a world  
Where I have to hide in my heart,  
and what I believe in.

But somehow,  
I will show the world what's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am.

Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight  
back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be free  
to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
the reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think 

How we feel?

Must there be  
a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

_**(AnimeRulez08)**_

Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,  
I will break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straightly back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried.

When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?

_**(AnimeRulez08)**_

Ino stared blankly at the sky. Today was supposed to be a good day, the weather was nice and warm. Not too hot to burn ones skin, nor too windy to blow ones hat away . But yet, everything felt so wrong for a particular kunoichi. Ino let a loud sigh escaped her lungs. She somehow figured that sighing was a great way to ease a little her frustration.

Today is the day wherein she should, and must pass the Geisha test. An examination which helps determine which kunoichi is ready to take the Anbu exam. she was aware of it, she was even more aware that there's 0.5 chances of her passing the said test.

She knew she would fail. She knew that she was going to be the laughing stock of the of the rookie nine. She knew that she should just avoid the test to spare her from further humiliation. But she also knew better that her family was expecting high of her, meaning they we're expecting her to pass with flying colors. And that's what preventing her from running away from the test.

Of course Yamanaka Ino was a very self conscious girl. Her beautiful well-cared hair and skin, and her perfect long and slender body could prove that. All the reason behind this achievement was thanks to her childhood crush Uchiha Sasuke.

For god knows how many years she dedicated herself to be the most beautiful kunoichi in their group, and all of this just to catch her Sasuke-kun's eyes. However, even after many years that her Sasuke-kun had left, she was still hoping that someday when he return, Sasuke will finally notice her as a woman. Yet again, every hope of her seems to shattered into tiny bits now.

Why is that so? Let me tell you back then, two years ago after Naruto returned from a two and a half year of training with one of the legendary sannin. As obvious to everyone Naruto tried to retrieve Sasuke for the umpteenth times since he left. Ino was indeed very grateful for that, but everything seems to change when he returned. Naruto returned back in Konoha holding a dead Sasuke in his arm. All she heard after that is that Sakura claims that Naruto killed Sasuke on purpose to achieve her love.

Of course Ino knew better, she knew that Naruto can never do that. She knew that Naruto himself considered Sasuke as a brother, a family, and if not perhaps a best friend. She can prove that, for only god knows how many times did Naruto had putted his life on the line just to save Sasuke. By now all of the rookie nine, Gai's team and even Sasuke himself knows that for they have witnessed some of it on there own .

Well let's go back to the story shall we? The atmosphere now was starting to scare me. So shall we change it back? Okay, we knew Ino was beautiful and almost perfect for sure. In a matter of fact she was second most eligible bachellorette in Konoha (Tsunade and Kurenai was obviously tied in the first). But what exactly makes her fail the geisha exam? Well, it's her attitude and temper. We all know that she is loud mouthed, bossy and a very short tempered blond. And the truth that says those qualities were in fact the opposite of geisha's, though she hate to admit it, doesn't change the fact that it does make sense.

"Ino-chan, dear! You need to leave soon or you're going to be late for your exam" her mother called out from the kitchen, in a sweet motherly-tone.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now Oka-san!" Ino replied standing up and looking away from the window she happened to be fond of staring a while ago.

"Ino-chan my princess, go and kick their ass and show them who's the boss okay?" Ino's father said in an energetic way, trying to rise her spirit.

"O-okay Otou-san! See ya both later! Ja ne..." Ino said dryly faking a grin but failed miserably. Her parents tried to ask what's wrong, but the door was already closed and Ino had already left, leaving them in utter confusion.

_**(AnimeRulez08)**_

A certain golden blond haired shinobi was proud walking down the streets of Konoha. He was aware of some villagers and some old shinobis throwing dagger glares at him, but nevertheless he give no heed to them and continue walking. He knew those glares gotten stronger ever since he returned with a dead Sasuke in his arms, but strongest since Sakura claimed that he did killed Sasuke for a certain pathetic reason, which he did not want to think of anymore.

He wasn't the Anbu captain of Konoha for no reason, and he was proud of it. All of his efforts somehow seems to slowly paid off. All that he needs to surpass now was the title of the sannins and the goal to Hokage was one sure clear path for him.

The thought of it made him give the people of the streets his one infamous fox grin. Some returned his smiles, most of them are 3 years older than him and below, still too young to understand his secret back then, and some were open minded old villagers who slowly did acknowledge him.

While walking down in a certain alley he noticed an army of girls following him, most of them were drooling. He let a silent sigh escaped him.

Before, he had to admit that he was enjoying the same attention Sasuke got from the bunch of girls. But now, since it was getting larger and having branched out even outside the fire country, it was starting to get in his nerves.

Since he returned two years ago from the two and a half years of training with ero-sannin as he called him, his life was never the same. He now has about 130 active fans club inside and outside of Konoha. All of it were consisting of annoying girls.

Naruto wanted to give them a cold stare and tell them how annoying they were, just like how Sasuke used to be. But he wasn't Sasuke and he never wanted to hurt their feelings since they were one of those who acknowledge him, though in a different way which kinda getting out of hand.

He decided to stop walking, just as he did stop, the army following him did complied. Naruto nervously faced the army of girls and give a nervous chuckle. "Ano sa. Is there anything I can help you?" Naruto said his heart hammering inside his chest.

"Mary me Naruto-kun!" yelled each individual in synchronized oder, earning each and everyone of them a death glare from each other. "Naruto-kun is mine!" yelled all of them is unison, forgetting all about Naruto as they started their deafening war of death glares.

Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable in front of the said fan girls of his, who seemed to forgot his existence for awhile and soon will start an all out war against each other. Naruto didn't want any physical harm done to any of them, specially if it's because of him.

"Ano sa. I forgot I have something else to do" Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. The girls who seemed to get back to reality and remembered Naruto's existence, forgot their war awhile ago and started to scream again. "Naruto-kun!" they run towards Naruto, trying to catch him. '_Oh, shit!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind, as he scurry away from the girls.

Just as he turned in the corner, he suddenly bumped into someone. "Gomenasai! Gomen! Sumimasen!" Naruto helped the girl up, which happened to be Ino.

Before Ino could look at the man he bumped into, and more possible say her rantings at him, she heard a group of girls yelled. "There he is!" and was soon followed by. "Marry me Naruto-kun!" the man he bumped into puffed in a smoke. And as the girls reach her and found no one, they soon decided to go home.

"Great! Now looked at what the almighty Naruto have just done!" Ino said sarcastically, looking at her messed kimono. If she went home now she will be late, and the fact that there's no more available kimono makes it more sense, as she continue walking to the examination area angrily cursing Naruto all the way.

_**(AnimeRulez08)**_

"My, Ino-chan! What happened to you?" Hinata and Tenten yelled in unison hurrying forward to their friend. "Nothing! It's just the great all mighty Naruto bumping to me!" Ino said in a very sarcastic and mocking way as possible, rolling her eyes.

"You did see him? I mean you did see Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in a low but excited voice. Ino gave her a death glare but answered anyways. "Bumped into him- yes. Saw him- no." Ino said firmly.'

"Then how are you supposed to know it's him?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow at Ino.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not like Sakura making things up to put him into misery!" Ino said defensively. "Then how?" Tenten asked narrowing her eyes. "Look! I heard his fan girls yelling his name and asking him to marry them. Then the man I bumped into puffed into smoke. When the fan girls reached where the man I bumped into puffed they all went home" Ino explain in a tone like she's explaining to a 3 year old kids. But nevertheless Hinata and Tenten listen attentively.

"But what I do not understand is what does those girls see in him! First he's not even an inch to Sasuke's features. Second he's annoying. Third he's a ramen freak. Fourth he's shortest of rookie nine. Fifth he's a dead-last and so many forth!" Ino screamed in disbelief. Hinata and Tenten merely chuckle at her rantings.

"What?" Ino said obviously annoyed with the two. "I'm sure now that you're not really lying that you did not see him. Perhaps the last time you saw him was 4 and half years ago. Am I right?" Tenten chuckled, while Hinata just nod smiling. "What do you mean?" Ino glared at them. "You'll see" Tenten winked at her.

"Ino-chan I think you should calm down, the teacher was soon to come. And brace yourself, for I'm sure when Mrs. Umbridge did see you, she'll be mad as an erupting volcano" Hinata gave Ino her caring smile. Ino just merely nod.

And soon their teacher started the exam. One by one they will enter the house and do the exams on their own. It wasn't long until it came Ino's turn.

Ino walked in confidently. She walk as graceful and as fast as she can. Entering the room she put a smile that can attract even the ones from the dead. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Mrs Umbridge" She bows down politely her smile never fading in her features. "Madame Umbridge!" she corrected Ino.

"My apology Madame Umbridge" she bows down once again. Umbridge scrutinize her carefully. Looking at her clipboard she started scribbling into it. "Messed kimono. Do you really think men will be attracted with that kind of hygiene?" Umbridge continued, not even looking at Ino. Ino was loosing her temper but fought for the benefit of it. "My, forgive me for being clumsy Madame Umbridge" she resist on shouting impolite words at her examiner.

"Too loud mouthed, do you really think men will forgive you if you're that loud?" Ino's eye brows started to twitch furiously. But she digress. She knew that this was all part of the exam. "Give me some tea bitch" her mistress ordered.

Ino's fingers twitch at the insult thrown to her, but she complied. "Madame Umbridge, not to be rude or something. But will you please cut the insult" Ino's smile hasn't left even through all the thing she had gone through. A torture as she call the exam. Umbridge merely looked at her and continue scribbling. "Telling men what they should do. Are you really sure to get men attracted? I thought you're trying to allure a stinky old rat" Umbridge stated still no emotion shows in her tone, nor in her face.

That's all it takes to pull the trigger inside Ino. "I have enough of this test!" she blurted out standing. However Umbridge still continue scribbling. "Short tempered, you will scare away men who possibly are essential to contain certain informations" she continued. But Ino had enough.

"Why you bitch! You fat ass, ugly, bitch! You wrinkled face with warts!" Ino blurted out. She poured the hot tea in the cup which she just filled awhile ago into the Umbridge's head.

"Aaahh!" Umbridge screamed in pain. She jolted up and started jumping um and down, blowing some air up her head every once in awhile (as if it would reach the part which stings). In the process she accidentally stumble on the of the pillows she used to sit awhile ago. And land her butt straight into the lamp burner that supposed to light the room.

Her eyes bulged out. Her face went red, as she let a deafening scream. Her ass in on fire. She ran here and then as if the fire would went out on such pathetic actions of her. Ino mused the scene before her. She could swear that she is enjoying the view, but can't help but felt guilty. So as adrenalin rushed on her, she took the only liquid she could find available and pour it at the wild teacher. Sad to say, before she realize it, the liquid she poured the poor teacher of hers is the boiling tea in the Chinese ceramics.

Poor Umbridge. Before she got unconscious carried by the medic nins, she announced that everyone did passed except for Yamanaka.

_**(AnimeRulez08)**_

Ino went home laughing as she recalls what had just happen inside the examination room. Her father, Inoichi, who was curious remained silent at his daughters action. Just then he got a phone call from the Hokage. He frowned and looked at his daughter, who somehow managed to stop at laughing.

"Whose that phone call from Otou-san?" Ino inquired once his father finished talking over the phone. Her mother who just finished cooking went to the living room to hear the conversation as well. "It was from the Hokage the Godaime-sama. She informed me what you did to your teacher" Inoichi frowned at him. He looked very displeased with his daughter for the first time Ino had saw him. "Oh, is that so? What else did she say?" Ino said quietly.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS NEWS SO LIGHTLY YOUNG WOMAN!" her father shouted at her for the first time in her life. She felt so terrified that she wished she could run outside their house crying. But she couldn't, she remained in her place staring at her father. Too shock for her to move, she even had held her breath without realizing it.

But her shock was putted aside when he father suddenly collapsed in the ground. Inoichi was on the ground clutching his chest, fighting for breath. "Honey!?! Honey!?! Tell me what's wrong? Ino-chan! Call for some medic nins, quick!" Ino's mother said in panic nonetheless Ino complied. She was too confused to ask a thing. It's like everything happens so fast for it to register in her mind.

_**(Animerulez08)**_

Inside the Konoha Hospital Mrs. Yamanaka was heard crying and Ino was still in the shock state staring into the nothingness. Shizune , Tsunade's assistant, came out of the room where Inoichi is confined. She smiled weakly at the two. "Mrs. Yamanaka, your husband had a minor heart attack. However his vital statistics now are normal. But if he ever got into such stress again the possibilities of him dying are high. For now he just need some rest" She waved goodbye at the two.

"Oka-san, i-it's my fault isn't?" Ino said quietly, just enough for her mother to hear. Her mother looked at her concerned, she wanted to say no, but she can't find the right words.

"It's my fault Otou-san almost died. It's my fault because I can never be a the perfect daughter of his. Gomenasai" with that Ino ran crying, saying all kinds of apologies she ever knows. She ran and ran until she reached the Konoha forest.

At that time it was raining hard. Ino collapsed in the forest floor soaked, the rain hiding her tears. Her sobs are the only evidence of her crying. _'How pitiful am I? I could never bring happiness to them, but only sorrows. Because I am not basically the daughter they have dreamt about. Gomenasai Otou-san. Gomenasai Oka-san'_ she cried harder.

She saw her reflection on the in the pool of water consisting of her tears and rain. _'How pathetic am I? I look disgusting'_ that was the last train of her thought before she felt two strong arms lift her and a blur of yellow, then she passed out.

_**Note: **_If you like the story please review senpais. If I happened to get convince you actually like I will update. I wouldn't want my typing to get wasted would I? I you don't like it let me know so I could delete it. But then again I knew I sucks. Sorry I wasn't that good at constructing grammar.

Arrigatou for reading senpais.

Ja ne!


End file.
